The present invention is directed to ultrasonically bonded non-woven fabrics and the method and apparatus used in making same.
Ultrasonic bonding of non-woven fabrics is known. For instance, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,575,752; 4,259,399; 4,311,540; 4,406,720; and 4,414,045. Each of these patents disclose a method and/or apparatus for the ultrasonic bonding of non-woven fabric. However, none of these patents specifically disclose a fabric, method or apparatus for making a simulated needle punch felt or ribcord type felt product using ultrasonic bonding.
Such a simulated needle punch type felt or ribcord type felt of either a semidisposable or permanent fabric is highly desirable in such industries as home furnishing industry, although the uses of such a material are not necessarily limited to that industry.
The simulated needle punch type felt and ribcord type felt made according to the present process is far superior to the prior art materials in that manufacturing speeds are greatly increased and the insulating properties of the new fabrics are greatly improved compared to prior methods.